jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Enrico Pucci
is the main antagonist of ''Part VI: Stone Ocean. As a Catholic priest working at Green Dolphin Street Prison, he aspires to implement a plan long formulated by Dio Brando. Appearance Pucci is a dark-skinned man of average to above-average height and slim to fit build. Pucci has very short white hair. His facial hair grows in a complex pattern, with two zig-zagging strands from his eyebrows to his hair, and thin sideburns, spreading at the edge of the middle of his jaw. Pucci wears a slim, black gown, in the style of a priest's vestment. A gold cross is printed on top, spanning his chest and running his length, with two golden double crosses at the wrists of his sleeves. Green Baby After uniting with the Green Baby, Pucci's appearance takes a number of superficial changes. His sideburns join with other strands of hair also joined to his eyebrows, forming a five-pointed star on his forehead. His eyebrows grow into spikes, like the Green Baby, and he grows multiple ponytails, which thread through the holes of his collar. He replaces his previous belt with a much larger double belt, and his wrists now have golden bands. Personality A priest by profession, Pucci is a functionally wicked ideologue, committed to an exceptional notion of God's will, and to Dio's plan. He appears humble at times while working as a priest, but ultimately this serves mainly to draw others under his spell. His individual session with Mirashon turns violent, for example, after he offers God's forgiveness, smashing her face-first into the edge of a cabinet after discovering a theft. He will manipulate and use people for his own personal gain. Underhanded tactics are not beneath him -- he will do anything he can to win. One noticeable incident occurred when he fought a wounded Jolyne, handcuffed by her Stand, and locked both of them into a solo fight. Unable to win against her Stand's attacks, he throws Jotaro's memory disk inside a slowly dying Anasui's body. As a person's Stand and memory disk dies with the person they are inside if not removed, the disk begins to disintegrate while within Anasui. This forces Jolyne to choose between stopping Pucci's plans or the restoration of her father. Only when he was in Dio's presence was he ever truly docile. He idolized Dio, telling him he loved him "as he loves God". His twin brother Wes told him, both in his teenage past and later when he regained his memory, that he was "the worst evil: an evil man who didn't know that he was evil". Interestingly, his own persona seems separate from his first two Stands, Whitesnake & C-Moon. While its master is ruthlessly bent on his mission, his Stand will sometimes act indifferently and will seem to question its master, though it never vocalizes its thoughts and never disobeys his orders. Prone to anxiety, Pucci also has the tendency to count in prime numbers, which are calming to him due to the fact that they are indivisible. Abilities :''See Whitesnake, C-Moon and Made in Heaven. Pucci develops two Stands other than his original during the course of Part VI. Whitesnake is Pucci's basic Stand, with which he may steal up to two Discs from individuals, containing their Stand or their memories. Pucci develops C-Moon with the instructions in Dio's Diary and with Dio's Bone, which manipulates gravity. Pucci develops Made in Heaven with further instructions in Dio's Diary, which steadily increases the speed of time. Synopsis Early Life Pucci grew up with a wealthy upbringing and was well-liked by everyone. However, his disfigurement of a foot resulted in a stumbling and near impossible limp that had followed him throughout his life. Raised as a Catholic, he found only solitude in the halls of his church already on the path of priesthood at the age of fifteen, an action allowed by his parents due to his family's religious history. One day while sweeping the floors, he stumbled upon DIO's feet underneath a table. Curious, he conversed with DIO and though alarmed when DIO grasped his twisted foot, thought nothing of it. It wasn't until Pucci removed his shoe that he notice his foot had been healed. Around the same time, a woman, broken with tears, came to the confessional booth, pleading to be heard. Choosing to listen in the absent priest's place, he heard how this women had switched her sickly baby with another family's twin. When he asked what the family name was, he was shocked to discover it was Pucci. Not soon afterward, his sister, Perla, fell in love with a part-time worker named Wes Bluemarine; the man his sister was dating was actually his thought-to-be-dead twin brother. Despite his discovery, Pucci is unable to tell anyone due to his priestly obligation to preserve the privacy of confessions. In order to protect his sister from knowing of the incest, Pucci secretly hired a P.I. group to force Wes and Perla to break up. However, he was unaware that the P.I. group held the beliefs of the KKK, who discovered that Wes's presumed father was an African American and proceeded to lynch Wes. Wes was shot and hanged from a noose over a cliff while Perla was beaten. The morning afterward, Pucci discovered Perla's corpse from her suicide and cradled her body in sadness. He noticed a disk emerging from her head due to DIO's influence with the Stand Arrow. Pucci wanted to follow DIO, enticed by his words, but not before tying up all the loose ends to his past. He approaches the post-traumatic Wes, who was furious at Pucci's interference in his relationship with Perla, and quickly told him they were brothers before removing Wes's memory disk from him. Wes then adopted the name Weather Report to compensate for not having a name. He spent the remainder of that year with DIO. From him he learned the "ingredients" needed to formulate the "perfect world". DIO grew to trust Pucci entirely, and gave him one of his finger bones as a remaining fragment should he die. The remaining years of Pucci's life were driven by his obsession of this promised land and waited for the preparation of the said day. To increase his mobility, he finished his priesthood and became a Father to those in need. Stone Ocean Pucci eventually did recreate his universe, in which every person received precognitive abilities for the purpose of accepting their fate. However, the only obstacle that remained in his way was Emporio Alniño, who he chases throughout the Green Dolphin Street Prison of his alternate universe, eventually cornering him in his ghost room. However, Pucci inadvertently pushes the Weather Report stand disc into Emporio, who, despite being unable to control the Stand, enables it to make use of its hidden ability to increase the concentration of oxygen in the room, poisoning Pucci with the oxygen overdose and incapacitating him. Pucci angrily demands him to stop Weather Report from killing him, saying that his ideal world for humanity's happiness would be ruined, only to be told by Emporio that he lost to "fate" and that it's the true path of justice before finally being beaten to death by Weather Report. His universe then resets into an alternate timeline, in which Jolyne and company meet up coincidentally and the Joestar bloodline survives. It is unknown what happened to Pucci afterwards, it may either imply that he has been erased in the alternative universe or might have been "revived" with a alternate counterpart of his own. Video Games All-Star Battle (PS3) Pucci is one of the playable characters on the game and also the only villain playable from Stone Ocean, voiced by Shou Hayami, who had voiced another follower of Dio, Vanilla Ice in the Capcom fighting game. He was confirmed for the game alongside Phantom Blood Dio. Pucci is a unique character in the game, since he is the only character who can use three stands during a match. He will always start a match with Whitesnake, where he can use some strong punches and kicks to attack the enemy, with Whitesnake his HHA allows him to remove a DISC from the opponent if the attack connects (much like how he did do Jotaro at the start of Stone Ocean's story), after that the opponent can't use a specific attack (most of the Stand users can't use Stand attacks, such as Jotaro's ORA ORA or DIO's MUDA MUDA ''punches, until they recover the DISC by hitting Pucci and getting the DISC back, other Style characters can't use an equivalent attack, such as Jonathan's Hamon recover or Johnny's and Gyro's Horseback). During the time when Whitesnake is his stand, Pucci can fill up 14 rhombus under his HHA/GHA bar, by pressing a certain command Pucci will grab the Green Baby and says an word to him, that fills one of the rhombus (meaning Pucci is saying the 14 secret words Dio invented to awake C-Moon, if Pucci fills all of the 14 rhombus the Green Baby will make Whitesnake evolve into C-Moon and alter Pucci's appearance. With C-Moon's Pucci can use it to attack the enemy with gravity related attacks. While C-Moon is his Stand, Pucci does not have a HHA, instead his GHA will be made available to use, using his GHA will allow him to evolve C-Moon into Made in Heaven, if he is not interrupted during this time the GHA will be successful (the GHA gets an extra animation on the Kennedy Space Center stage). After evolving his stand into Made in Heaven the stage will move into outer space, with the floor being a road made out of light representing the rapidly changing universe, making this the only possible stage to be played without being a regular stage. During this stage Pucci will move a lot more faster than the opponent (much like the final events from ''Stone Ocean), giving him an incredible advantage in the match, Made in Heaven itself does not have any special move since the whole stage's change can be considered its "special move". The only character who does not suffer this slow-down effect is Giorno Giovanna (when he activates Gold Experience Requiem and only for that duration). Made in Heaven is not entirely infallible. If he is somehow struck by Kosaku-Kira's Bites the Dust GHA, Pucci's Stand will revert back to Whitesnake, the stage will be restored back to what it was, although Pucci will be able to regain C-MOON and consequently Made In Heaven with enough diligence. Aside from his three stands, one of Pucci's moveset consists of discs he throws at the enemy as well as regular punches, kicks and grabs. Pucci posses one alternate costume, being the attire he used on his flashback talking with DIO. Alongside the others characters from PART VI, Pucci has a speical intro against DIO, the same conversation they had in a flashback where DIO claimed that Pucci could easily steal DIO's Stand disc, and The World with it. Pucci also possesses a (Whitesnake only) special move where he forces a hallucination upon his opponent (each character has a unique animation for this move as well, similiar to Giorno's HHA). For the western version he was named "Father Pucchi" and his stands names were changed to "Pale Snake", "Full Moon" and "Maiden Heaven". Pucci also appears as a background character at the Green Dolphin Street Prison stage and if the opponent were to be defeated near the gate where Pucci is standing, his Whitesnake will appear as a situation finish and will take away the loser's stand (or memory disk) similar to the chapter scene when Whitesnake tried to retrieve Jotaro's stand disk from Jolyne. Obviously if he is selected as a fighting character for this stage, he will not appear as a background character nor will he be there for a situation finish. Category:Main Antagonists Category:Part VI Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Green Dolphin Street Prison Personell Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters from Stone Ocean Category:Characters of Unknown Fate Trivia * He is the only Stand User in the JoJo universe to have his Stand fused with someone else's Stand. He has done so by fusing his Whitesnake Stand with Green Baby to form C-Moon. C-Moon later ascends to it most powerful form, Made in Heaven. Therefore, Pucci is the only character to have three different stands in the series. * Like his friend Dio, he is one of only two antagonists to actually kill his Joestar enemy. * He is one of the three characters in the series to obtain the Joestar birthmark without having been integrated into the bloodline, the others being Dio (from taking Jonathan's body) and Weather Report (from Pucci's integration of the Green Baby into his system). * He is allergic to shellfish. * He is the antagonist that has the highest protagonist killing spree after killing Jolyne Cujoh, Jotaro Kujo, Ermes Costello, Weather Report, Annasui and F.F. *He and Vanilla Ice share the same voice actor in different games, Sho Hayami, who voiced Vanilla Ice in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future and Enrico Pucci in All-Star Battle. Vanilla Ice & Pucci both share the deepest relationship with DIO as they've dedicated everything to DIO or to his memory, and in turn DIO has shown his complete trust in them. *Pucci and Dio are the only antagonists from different story arcs to be seen together. Gallery Chapter Covers Chapter 638.jpg|Chapter 638 Chapter 642.jpg|Chapter 642 Chapter 643.jpg|Chapter 643 Chapter 655.jpg|Chapter 655(Young) Chapter 687.jpg|Chapter 687 Chapter 688.jpg|Chapter 688 Chapter 689.jpg|Chapter 689 Chapter 690.jpg|Chapter 690 Chapter 697.jpg|Chapter 697 Chapter 706.jpg|Chapter 706 Chapter 721.jpg|Chapter 721 Chapter 730.jpg|Chapter 730 Chapter 739.jpg|Chapter 739 Chapter 740.jpg|Chapter 740 Chapter 741.jpg|Chapter 741 Chapter 742.jpg|Chapter 742 Chapter 743.jpg|Chapter 743 Chapter 746.jpg|Chapter 746 Chapter 749.jpg|Chapter 749 Chapter 751.jpg|Chapter 751 Chapter 752.jpg|Chapter 752 Other Cb0MR.png|Pucci's transformation enrico pucci's death.jpg|Pucci's death PucciandStH.jpg|Pucci with his perfected Stand Made in Heaven Pucci ASB.jpg|Pucci in All-Star Battle Pucci star eyes.png|Star Eyes Pucci.png|VOL 11 Cover References Site Navigation Category:Main Antagonists Category:Part VI Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Green Dolphin Street Prison Personell Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters from Stone Ocean Category:Characters of Unknown Fate